70640 S.O.G. Headquarters
70640 S.O.G. Headquarters is a set that released in 2018. Official LEGO.com Description Crash into the S.O.G. Headquarters with the Lloyd Spinjitzu spinner and claim the Oni Mask of Hatred, with this action-packed LEGO® NINJAGO® set. The dojo features spinning weapons, movable sides and an Oni Bike to attack the spinner. Unleash the spinner to knock over rivals or the ATM and to smash through the dojo entrance to release the Oni Mask of Hatred element. This building toy also has 5 minifigures, including Zane as his undercover persona, Snake Jaguar. *''Includes 5 minifigures: Lloyd, Snake Jaguar, Ultra Violet, Nails and Skip Vicious.'' *''S.O.G. Headquarters features movable sides for action play, an explode-function entrance with the Oni Mask of Hatred element and a ramp, spinning blade, spinning wheel with an attachment point for a minifigure, spinning hammers, ATM, ‘Sons of Garmadon' sign element, and a bike workshop with an Oni Bike.'' *''Spinjitzu spinner features a buildable LEGO® brick handle, spinner element with minifigure capsule and a rip cord.'' *''Place a minifigure in the capsule, attach the spinner and pull the rip cord to spin or roll.'' *''Grab the handles on each side of the dojo to attack the spinner.'' *''Use the spinner to smash through the dojo entrance and release the Oni Mask of Hatred element.'' *''Attach the Oni Mask of Hatred transformation element to the Ultra Violet minifigure to make her even more evil!'' *''Weapons include Lloyd's shurikens, Snake Jaguar's 2 katanas, Ultra Violet's 2 sai, Nails' katana and Skip Vicious' katana and crowbar.'' *''Snake Jaguar minifigure is new for January 2018.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO® Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This building toy is suitable for ages 8-14.'' *''S.O.G. Headquarters measures over 5” (13cm) high, 12” (32cm) wide and 8” (21cm) deep, and 27” (71cm) wide when opened out fully.'' *''Oni Bike measures over 1” (4cm) high, 4” (12cm) long and 1” (3cm) wide.'' *''Spinjitzu spinner (without rip cord) measures over 5” (14cm) high, 3” (8cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep.'' Trivia *This set is first seen in episode 78, "Snake Jaguar." *The set bears some resemblance to another set, 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds—namely with its area-like design and the inclusion of a spinner (two Airjitzu ones in 70590 Airjitzu Battle Grounds and a Spinjitzu one in 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters). *This version of Lloyd, Zane, and Ultra Violet are exclusive to this set. In the other sets, Lloyd is wearing his normal Ninja suit, Zane is wearing his ninja suit, and Ultra Violet has the Mask of Hatred and a helmet. **The Lloyd minifigure is his Spinjitzu Master variant. While the other five Ninja had their Spinjiztu Master figures included in their Spinjitzu Master spinner sets, because Lloyd's spinner set is a Movie set, it includes his suit from the Movie. Therefore, his Spinjitzu Master variant is included in this set. *As a reference to Cole's casual clothes outfit, the set has a sticker that translates to AC/DC, which is almost exactly the same. *This is the only Sons of Garmadon set to include a Spinjitzu Masters Spinner. *It is odd that Skip Vicious is shown to have gotten the 3rd biggest bike out of all the S.O.G. bikes, since Ultra Violet, who also appears in this set, has a higher status of power. Gallery 1606795 RB 00 FB.EPS 1000.jpg 70640CGI.jpg Ride Ninja – 70640 S.O.G Headquarters - LEGO NINJAGO|Product animation 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters.png 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters 2.png 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters 3.png 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters 4.png 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters 5.png 2216 8.png 70640 web sec02 nobg.png Spinjitzu Master Lloyd.jpeg FIGSnakeJaguar.png FigUV.png 70640 Skip.jpg FigChopperMaroon.png Building Instructions * 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters de:70640 Hauptquartier der Motorradfahrer pl:70640 Kwatera główna S.O.G. Category:Ninjago Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:2018 Sets Category:Sets Category:Spinners Category:Spinner Sets Category:Oni Masks Category:Ninja Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu